A Little More You
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *For NellyLove* He hated her when she first joined TNA. But something happened the first time she batted those baby blue eyes of hers, he fell for her. Styles/OC


_A Little More You_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night _

_A/N: For NellyLove, one of my favorite pairing from her AJ and Tessa. I only own Ajay. Song belongs Little Big Town. This starts when Tessa joins TNA and goes from there. _

* * *

**_Come on, baby, give me a little more youCome on, baby, give me a little more youYour battin' those baby blue's and, honey I swear_**

AJ Styles sighed for the thousandth time since he had been dragged into the champ's locker room by his little sister, the blonde was sitting next to him listening to her iPod ignoring what her brother was saying. Jay had Tessa hanging on his arm, like she was some prize he found in the bottom of the cereal box. He smiled down at Ashton who rested her head on his shoulder tiredly. Tessa rolled her eyes and moved closer to Jay, who smirked down at her. "What's the relationship between AJ and Ajay?" Tessa asked. "They are really good friends." Jay answered. AJ sent an almost hostile glare at them before he nudged Ajay and pulled her ear phone out of her ear. "Let's go for a walk." Ashton nodded her head and paused her iPod.

Tessa frowned she thought joining TNA other then to be with Jay would strengthen her friendship with Ajay so far all she had seen of the troublemaking blonde was when she was in the locker room with them and even still she stayed the hell away from her, it almost like she knew what was going on and that's why she was keeping her distance from her. "Does Ajay hate me?" Tessa asked Jay. "no she is just pouting that I am not paying a lot of attention to her." Jay answered.

AJ laughed at Ajay who was trying to get Tomko to laugh but wasn't having much success. The blond pouted and sat back next to him crossing her arms childishly across her chest. It had been unspoken rule Ajay was strictly AJ's and Tomko's manager while Tessa's was Christian's. Once in a while they would switch. "ASHTON CAGE! YOU ARE ENDED TO GO DOWN RINGSIDE WITH YOUR BROTHER!" Jay's voice called, Ashton sighed as she stood up and then crossing the catering room to where her brother was standing. Her place was soon taken by Tessa. AJ stiffened, he really didn't like the southern belle.

She was rude, said hurtful things, hurt his twin's feelings. And it didn't help that he plain just didn't like her. "Come on AJ at least talk to me." Tessa stated batting her baby blues at him as she leaned against him. Tomko swallowed his smirk before he stood up and walked out of the catering room. AJ narrowed his eyes at the bald man as he walked batted her eyes again at him, that's when he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time, he had fallen head over heels in love with Tessa Chandler**.**

**_The way you got me needing you girl, it just ain't fairYou've given me a little bit yeah, but don't stop thereCome on, baby, give me a little more youCome on, baby, give me a little more you_**

It had been a couple of months since he had fallen for Tessa and he was slowly losing it. He couldn't be in the same room with her without wanting to bring her into his arms and kiss her and show her that he was the one for her and not Jay. AJ heard a giggle from behind him and turned around, he saw Ashton standing behind him wearing a smirk. "What?" "You have it bad big brother." Ashton grinned. "I do not!' "You do too! I have seen it! Tyson has seen it! Danny has seen it! And you better bet your ass that Jay has seen it." Ashton stated. "What do you mean?" he asked leaning against the opposite wall. "I mean Al, one shimmy, one smirk, one bat of the blue eyes and you are goner." Ashton answered, "I think I know when someone is in love. Just try talking to her. My presence was requested with Tomko and Jay for their match tonight."

_**I'm here fallin' for youMy hearts callin' for youI know I never can get enough**_

AJ shifted his position as he sat nervously next to Tessa. Tessa glanced up at him and smirked. She couldn't help but have a little crush on the southern man. He was strong, loyal and dependable. And not to mention he was gorgeous. She couldn't bring herself force her thoughts to her actual boyfriend. No they were on the man sitting next to her. She was starting to understand why Ajay loved being around him. Was it possible that she was falling for a man that she didn't even know?

_**Don't hold back one bit of your loveStrong and steady for you I'm all readyCome on, baby, give me a little more youCome on, baby, give me a little more you **_

Months slowly turned into years, and AJ was no where near getting together with Tessa. But then again no one had seen Tessa since she was rushed to the ER after Kurt pushed off the ladder. He remembered seeing Ashton coming up to him and hugging while Jeff got into the ambulance with was a knock on his locker room door, Ashton was out with a concussion so it wasn't her, Daniels was off being Curryman so it wasn't him. He stood up and walked to the door and opened it. Standing at the door was Tessa. "Tessa oh my god." he stated pulling her into his arms hugging her.

Tessa beamed as he hugged her, this time his hug felt different, it was a lover trying to cling to his love. She vaguely wonder if he felt the same way she did. Maybe it was time for them to have their happily ever after. AJ felt her pull back and smiled down at her. She batted her blue eyes at him and he felt himself fall again for her.

_**Come on, baby, give me a little more youCome on, baby, give me a little more youYour battin' those baby blue's and, honey I swear**_

* * *

A/N: Eh, I lost inspiration halfway though it but, I loved the song and thought it was prefect for them.


End file.
